


Summer's Kiss

by mtskws



Series: Hijikata Toshiro Gets One (1) Weekend Off in Summer [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws
Summary: Toshiro sits next to his boyfriend, sore from sex, tired from paperwork, and sweaty from the summer heat, only just starting to enjoy his break—his break which ends tomorrow, and it's nonstop police work until Matsudaira feels generous again.In which Gintoki and Hijikata savour the remainder of their time together before Hijikata has to go back to work.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Hijikata Toshiro Gets One (1) Weekend Off in Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848247
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Summer's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marucchi/gifts).



Toshiro wants to tear his skin off.

As he stamps a report with his clammy hand, he wonders if there’s a way to physically fight God for making it so unbearably hot on a Sunday afternoon. It’s not even midday or anything, this weather doesn’t make any sense. It’s already 5PM, shadows extending long from the window grills, across the stacks of paper before him, and the heat from the sun attacks Toshiro in suffocating waves.

He’s so on edge, even the feeling of sweat rolling down his sideburns and dripping down his chin is enough to distract him from whatever he’s reading. And it isn’t any help at all that he also has to deal with an unintelligible squeaking from the TV—Gintoki is sprawled lazily on the wooden floor, back against the sofa, mindlessly fanning himself as he watches Ketsuno Ana ramble on passionately about God knows _what_.

Toshiro roughly wipes the sweat off his neck with the sleeve of his yukata, very frustrated at this point.

“Can you turn it down?” he shouts over Ketsuno Ana’s shrill voice, a bit more aggressively than he had intended.

“…melting…” Gintoki mumbles in reply, slouching even further.

“Hah?” Toshiro yells, annoyed that he has to waste his energy talking when he’s already drowsy as hell from the summer heat.

“I’m melting…” Gintoki moans again, equally laboriously.

Toshiro wants to repeat his request, but he turns and realises that the remote is across the room from Gintoki, and he wouldn’t wish that arduous journey even on his worst enemies. And so he decides to be the bigger person, tolerating the heat stinging on his skin, the sweat sticking to his back, the noise buzzing at his ear, and the fatigue weighing down his eyelids, and hunches over the table in determination.

After a few minutes of pure grit and concentration, Toshiro stamps the last report and slaps it on the finished pile triumphantly. He lets out a strained groan and hobbles over to sit next to Gintoki, attempting to snatch the fan from his boyfriend.

To his surprise, Gintoki does the fanning for him, and he immediately relaxes against the couch, letting the cool breeze filter through his bangs and hit his face.

“Are you done?” Gintoki asks, softly, because neither of them has the energy to tolerate anything louder than a whisper right now. Toshiro hums in reply, eyes blissfully shut.

When he finally cracks an eye open, he catches Gintoki leaning in for a kiss. Annoyed and slightly startled, Toshiro shoves his sweaty head away.

“Dude, it’s hot enough in here. Don’t come near me,” he says, tilting his head back to let the wind hit his neck. In the corner of his eye, he sees Gintoki staring at his neck, trailing down to his collarbones. He brings his hand up to touch—and last night’s events flash through his mind. The bite marks on his collarbone still hurt a little, curse that perm-head for being so damn rough all the time.

He wonders how Gintoki can still be so horny when the weather is literally out to kill. The thought of touching another living thing right now is nothing but sickening to Toshiro.

“But you’re leaving tomorrow!” Gintoki protests, and the fanning stops. Toshiro tuts in annoyance and grabs the fan to use for himself. He steals a glance at Gintoki, admiring his own work from last night: hues of red and blue and purple spread across his boyfriend’s neck. It sends a warm rush to the pit of his stomach.

 _It’s true,_ Toshiro thinks admittedly, and he can’t fault Gintoki for being clingy when they barely get to spend any time alone together. This was supposed to be a weekend break, but Toshiro had been up to his neck in paperwork since Friday night. He had tried to rush through it all in a single sitting, but that proved impossible, especially since Gintoki had successfully whisked him away for a break at midnight, which led him to doze off against his will. When he woke up on Saturday morning, panicked and irritated and incredibly pissed at Gintoki for not waking him up from what was supposed to be a ‘short nap’, the angry wrestling he initiated in bed very quickly proved to be counterproductive, because it turned into angry foreplay, and then angry sex that lasted for at least two hours. Toshiro had only managed to work on more reports in the afternoon, because after dinner, it was back to doing the ‘How-Many-Surfaces-In-This-House-Can-Two-People-Have-Sex-On Challenge’, as coined (very proudly) by Gintoki himself.

And now Toshiro sits next to his boyfriend, sore from sex, tired from paperwork, and sweaty from the summer heat, only just starting to enjoy his break—his break which ends tomorrow, and it's nonstop police work until Matsudaira feels generous again.

The last time he actually got to stay the night was months ago, and even then, the kids were around the whole time, mercilessly hinting at him to buy the supermarket’s entire supply of sukonbu, and the new Otsuu-chan figurine series, in every colour. Kagura had quite literally dragged him along with her to walk Sadaharu, making him pick up steaming hot piles of poop, and Shinpachi had booked him all day until dinner to learn more sword-fighting techniques at the Koudoukan. By the time he had washed up after dinner, sent Shinpachi back home, tucked Kagura into bed, and _finally_ had the house to Gintoki and himself, he could only barely manage a misplaced kiss—on the corner of Gintoki’s lips—before proceeding to collapse lifelessly on the futon.

The more he thinks about it, the more he realises why Gintoki has been so damn horny and needy the entire weekend. He even feels a little guilty for slapping him last night after the bastard very rudely sank his teeth into Toshiro’s inner thigh. Hell, Gintoki was still shooting ropes on their fifth round last night. Toshiro couldn’t even _imagine_ being that pent up.

He turns to face Gintoki, who is still trying very hard to look like a kicked puppy.

“Come here,” Toshiro gestures, and Gintoki happily leans in. Toshiro smiles, pecks his cheek. “Happy?”

Gintoki tilts his head, inching in hesitantly to see if Toshiro would reciprocate. He does, and their lips meet. Even in the sweltering heat, Gintoki’s tongue is warm and slick in Toshiro’s mouth. Their eyes close and a sleepy fuzz overcomes them, their kisses slow and messy and lazy. Toshiro feels Gintoki’s tongue lazily lap at his jaw, his lips, tasting the sweat hanging off his chin. Toshiro returns his kisses, open-mouthed and sloppy, and runs his tongue along the contours of his boyfriend’s neck, over the hickeys, savouring the saltiness of his sweat. He feels hands, big and warm, settle at his hips, and he’s instantly lifted off the floor onto Gintoki’s lap.

 _It’s hot,_ Toshiro thinks, as he feels a drop of sweat slide down his spine. But it’s not as insufferably uncomfortable as he thought it would be, and if he had less of an ego, he might even admit that it feels more good than bad.

Gintoki leans back to get a better look at Toshiro, gently sliding one side of his yukata off his shoulder. The warm light hits Toshiro’s chest almost thoughtfully, shadows accentuating the curve of his muscles, the sheen of sweat on his body shining like glitter.

“Oi…” he stutters, trying not to sound too flustered at the way Gintoki is staring, mouth agape, at his bare chest. He feels his face getting hot, but it’s just the weather, he’s sure of it. A breath escapes Gintoki’s lips as he leans forward to latch his lips on Toshiro’s exposed nipple. The velvet warmth of Gintoki’s mouth blooms across Toshiro’s entire body, and he twitches in pleasure, gasping as quietly as he can.

Gintoki’s hair is damp to the touch, his scalp burning in the sunlight, but Toshiro buries his hand deep anyway, letting himself get entangled in the mess. Gintoki takes his sweet time, making sure to leave the bud red and sensitive before he comes up for air.

For a brief moment, they look at each other, and the look in Gintoki’s eyes—glassy and vulnerable—tugs hard on Toshiro’s heartstrings. He grabs onto Gintoki’s yukata with his free hand, and Gintoki understands. He slides an arm around Toshiro’s neck, calloused hand grazing against his nape, tenderly stroking the hair there. It’s an honest, sincere, act of affection. Toshiro still has trouble getting used to moments like this—when Gintoki looks so easily and earnestly in love with him, and has absolutely no problems showing it.

Finally giving in to his own fondness, Toshiro leans in to kiss Gintoki. He licks at Gintoki’s mouth, gently sucking on his already-swollen lower lip, sweetly savouring the taste of his lover and making sure he knows. Gintoki kisses back with equal fervour, angling his head to taste Toshiro better. His free hand slides up Toshiro’s exposed thigh, languidly, scorching every inch he touches as the fabric rides higher. Toshiro feels a thumb gently trace the bite-mark on his inner thigh, as if in apology. He tightens his grip on Gintoki’s yukata in response, kissing his boyfriend just a little harder.

When they part, they lock eyes again, and Gintoki offers Toshiro a sleepy smile. Before Gintoki can see his ears turn beet red, he wraps both arms around Gintoki in a hug, lays his head in the crook of his neck, and presses a kiss on his damp skin. It’s an attempt at hiding the dumb smile that’s threatening to spread across his cheeks, but also at steadying himself against Gintoki’s body before the shameless infatuation written all over the idiot’s face causes him to melt into nothing. He feels Gintoki huff a chuckle, cool air fluttering on his hair.

With the hand resting on Toshiro’s nape, Gintoki tangles his fingers in Toshiro’s sweaty hair, massaging circles into his scalp. It earns him a relaxed moan as he feels the hands around his own nape squeezing tighter, followed by a grateful nuzzle at his collarbone.

“I thought you said it was hot enough,” Gintoki teases, still caressing Toshiro’s thigh under his yukata.

“Sorry,” Toshiro mumbles.

Gintoki hums kindly.

“I love you.”

The hand in Toshiro’s hair stops moving. And then he feels a pair of lips on his forehead.

“I love you too.”

For some very stupid and unknown reason, Toshiro’s heart is pounding in his ears, as if he had just confessed his feelings for the first time in his life. It annoys him so, to exchange words that completely fuck up his heart rate and reduce him to nothing but a bumbling mess of badly-processed emotions and embarrassing reactions, only to most certainly get teased for it the next time Gintoki gets drunk at a bar.

But at least for now, the butterflies in his stomach tickle him in a nice kind of way, so he supposes he can live with the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I apologise for my long absence, and I hope that my lack of practice isn't too evident in this piece of writing. The last few weeks in my life have been filled with self-doubt and insecurity, and it has been emotionally exhausting for me. I am very sorry that I haven't had the strength or energy (until now) to properly reply to all the lovely comments I've received recently.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was written based on [this](https://twitter.com/marrbl_/status/1285230664950919168) beautiful piece of fanart done by my dear friend Maru. Please show her your support on twitter at [@marrbl_](https://twitter.com/marrbl_)!


End file.
